


Welcome to Grand Heroes Pictures

by Vulpixune



Series: Grand Heroes Pictures [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Masturbation, Other, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpixune/pseuds/Vulpixune
Summary: Kiran, a young college graduate with a degree in film making, is looking for jobs when he comes across a new porn studio, Grand Heroes Pictures. After applying for a directorial job and getting it, he goes into his first day at work nervous and unsure of what exactly he's gotten into.





	Welcome to Grand Heroes Pictures

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been watching a lot of porn industry documentaries lately and the idea of a porn star AU came to me. There will be more to come in this universe but this is really setting the stage for future fics and stuff!

As Kiran looked up at the old warehouse, he wondered if he’d made a mistake. There was no doubt that this was Grand Heroes Pictures’ studio, but the place looked less . . . glamorous than he’s been expecting. It was clear the building had seen better days. The concrete was dark grey with age and the windows were streaked with dirt. A simple sign hung above the door to identify the business inside. Cars were parked haphazardly in front of the building with no regard for parking spaces (although Kiran couldn’t actually see any spaces). The fact the studio was in the industrial area of Askr’s capital should have tipped him off, but he had ignored it when he applied for a directing job.

_ Cut it out, _ he told himself sternly.  _ You’re psyching yourself out. This will be fine. They’re a brand new company. They’re not going to have a fancy studio. _ Clutching his duffel bag, he took a deep breath and walked in the door. The reception room was tiny, only fitting in a few chairs and a desk. The walls looked thin and he could hear noise coming from the other side far too well. But the small receptionist, a young woman with bright green hair, didn’t look perturbed by the noise at all. She looked up as Kiran walked in and gave him a warm smile.

“Hi there! What can I do to help you today?” she asked.

“I’m Kiran, I’m the new director,” he introduced himself. Her face lit up and she sprang to her feet, hurrying over to shake his hand.

“Hi Kiran, I’m Nino! It’s so great to meet you! We’re all thrilled to have you join our family,” she said, pumping his hand excitedly. “I’ll show you to your office and then Anna has asked you to help her direct a scene to get your feet wet before we push you into the pool.”  
“Sounds good,” he replied. Nino opened the door to the rest of the studio and Kiran’s stomach sank. Props and racks of costumes were pushed towards the center of the warehouse, lying around with no organization at all. Towards the back of the warehouse there were three rooms built, the doors to two open and one shut. Wooden beams indicated more rooms were being built, but he wasn’t sure for what. Probably more shooting spaces. Nino led him to a staircase and unlocked a door. She could walk through it just fine, but Kiran had to duck a little to get it. 

“We’re still working on construction, so I’m afraid this will be your office for the time being,” Nino told him. Kiran bit his lip and nodded. A small table and chair were set up for him, a lamp in the corner. The ceiling wasn’t as sloped as he’d feared, but this was the sorriest excuse for an office he’d ever seen. 

“No, it’s fine,” he lied. “I’ll just set my things down and then if you could show me to our set, that’d be great.” He just needed to focus on his work. If he focused on work, it would come out good. Good work meant more success which meant more money and therefore a better office. And better pay. Grand Heroes was small and he prayed it would get bigger, but gods, who knew how big porn companies could be these days where free porn is so readily available?

“Can do!” Nino said cheerfully, pulling him out of the office and towards a back room. “So Anna is working with a new girl. This is her first scene ever, so try and be a little lax with her. She was pacing all up and down the warehouse, she’s so full of nerves.”

“I won’t intimidate her,” he replied. 

“Good!” Nino opened a door and let Kiran in.

The sound stage was fairly small. There was only enough room for the crew and the set, nothing else. It was set up like a college dorm room, with two beds, walls that looked more suited to a prison, and lots of fairy lights and trinkets strewn around. Nino made a beeline for two women, one with fiery red hair and the other blonde, clad in street clothes and looking incredibly nervous. 

“Anna! Sorry to bother you, but Kiran made it,” Nino interrupted. The red-haired woman stopped talking and looked at the two, a grin on her face. She stuck her hand out for Kiran.

“Welcome aboard to Grand Heroes! I’m Anna and I’m head director and founder of the studio! This is Sharena, who we’ll be working with today.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” he said, offering his hand to Sharena. She gave it a light shake.

“Pleasure,” she replied.

“Don’t mind her, she’s just nervous,” Anna told him. “And don’t worry Sharena, it’ll be okay! Everyone’s always nervous for their first scene. Just relax and have fun!” Sharena nodded. “Go do some meditation or something while I fill in Kiran on his job today.”

“All right,” Sharena said, moving over to the bed. 

“Poor thing. I kept asking her if she wanted to stop but she’s dead-set on doing this scene. I think she’s worrying about disappointing everyone,” Anna confided in him, watching Sharena stretch.

“I can imagine it’s a stressful job,” he replied. Truth be told, he had no experience in porn besides watching. This was the only job he could get with his film degree and gods be damned, he needed money. 

“So for this scene, in addition to helping me direct, we also need you as talent.”

“Wait, what?!”

“Oh, don’t be like that! You’re not having sex with her,” Anna clarified. “I’ll be manning the camera and you’ll be helping me give her directions.”

“I-I’m sorry, I don’t understand -”

“Our setup is Sharena’s boyfriend is asking her to masturbate for him, so we need your voice for the boyfriend. You just tell her what to do and I’ll take care of filming her. Just stay close to me and it’ll be okay. You can act, right?”

“Well, I did take one or two acting classes, but -”

“Great! I’ll go get the camera and we can get started.” Anna ran off before he could say anything else. Gods, he really had bitten off more than he could chew.  _ What have I gotten myself into, _ he groaned. Anna came back with a camera, beaming at him.

“Okay, people! Let’s get this show on the road!” she yelled to the sparse crew. The lighting crew got in place and Anna stared down at the camera for a few seconds before looking over the Kiran.

“I don’t want to put too much pressure on you, but do you think you could film her too? You’d know better than I do what men want to see in jilling off,” Anna said. Kiran swallowed hard.

“Yeah, sure, I can film her,” he replied. At least he’d have control over the camera, which was probably the only thing he knew he was good at.

“All right, here you go,” she said, handing the handheld camera to him. “So it’s already on, the record button is the red circle button, and you just press it again to stop the recording. And for acting, just engage with Sharena. Pretend she’s really your girlfriend and this is amateur porn.”

“Got it.” His nerves were clawing at his stomach, but this wasn’t the time to back out. Besides, if I have it bad, Sharena must have it worse, his conscience told him. 

“Okay everyone, on Kiran’s mark!” Anna announced. He took a deep breath and moved onto the dorm room set with Sharena. 

“Lights are ready!” a young woman called out.

“Camera’s ready, and, action!” Kiran quickly pressed the record button and the camera beeped. Sharena giggled and grabbed Kiran’s free hand, pulling it into view. 

“This is crazy, this is  _ so _ crazy,” she tittered, giving him a sweet yet sultry smile. “Sooo baby, what do you want me to do?”

“Give me a little strip tease, please.” Sharena let out a genuine laugh, covering her mouth with her hand.

“‘Please?’ My my, you’re such a gentleman,” she giggled. Her hands played with the hem of her shirt, slowly lifting it up.

“I do my best,” he replied, making her snort. She pulled her shirt off and threw it at him, making Kiran step back. “Hey!”

“You’re so funny,” she told him. With swing of her hips she turned her back to him, bending over and pulling her jeans and panties down. Kiran had to admit, she had a cute butt, all smooth and soft-looking. She gave a little butt wiggle, looking back at the camera with a silly smirk. “Like what you see?”

“I always like what I see,” he replied. She laughed and reached behind her back to unclasp her bra.

“I really don’t deserve you,” she told him. “You’re way too nice.”

“What, you want me to be meaner?” he replied. “Okay, your nipples should be exactly half a shade lighter and your belly button is too shallow.”

“Ouch, you wound me, darling,” Sharena laughed. There was a sultry gaze in her green eyes as she looked straight at him. “So, how was that strip tease?”

“The result is eleven out of ten but your performance was at least an eight,” he joked. 

“I guess I just have to make up for it.” Her hands trailed from her jaw to her breasts, kneading the creamy skin and playing with her pert nipples.

“That’s right, show me how you touch yourself,” he ordered her. She sat on the edge of the bed, spreading her legs and exposing her pussy to the camera. Her hand reached down to her core, fingers spreading her lips. Kiran squatted, making sure to get a good angle to record her playing with her breasts and not just her pussy. 

“How wet are you?” he asked. “Finger yourself.” Was that the right thing to say? Regardless, Sharena slowly pushed a finger into her core, moaning loudly. She added another finger and started fucking herself, sweet moans filling the air. “That’s it, you’re doing great. How does it feel?”

“So good,” she replied. She looked dead past the camera and at Kiran. “But your cock would feel so much better in me.” All the blood seemed to rush down to his crotch and he panicked. Was it unprofessional to get a boner filming porn? 

“This is  _ your _ sex tape, love. We can fool around after filming, I promise,” he told her. She added another finger and cried out, furiously pumping her fingers in and out of her soaking pussy. He could see her wetness dripping out of her.

“Gods, please,” she said. Her hips bucked as she continued to fuck herself, her sighs getting higher and higher and her chest heaving with her pants. As professional as he tried to remain, Kiran couldn’t deny that Sharena, a cherub of a girl, spreading out and pleasuring herself in front of him was one of the hottest things he’d ever seen. He bit his tongue, fighting his desire to put the camera down and fuck her on the bed.  _ Stay professional stay professional stay professional, _ he repeated in his head, trying to distract himself.

“You ready to come?” he asked, hoping he didn’t sound too aroused. Sharena let out a pathetic moan, nodding enthusiastically. “Then come for me.” Her other hand reached down and furiously rubbed her clit. Sharena screamed as she came, falling back onto the bed and riding her orgasm out, hips slamming into her fingers. Kiran moved closer to her, leaning against the bedframe. “You did a great job, Sharena.” She gave him a tired smile.

“Thanks,” she replied, reaching out of his hand and nuzzling into it. He cupped her face. he made sure to get a few seconds of it before stopping the recording.

“Cut!” he called out, and the crew started to clap.

“Great job, Sharena! That’s going to be a favorite already, I can tell!” Anna told her, hurrying over to the two. “And you did good yourself, Mr. Director.”

“Thanks,” he replied. Anna clapped him on the back.

“Well, Sharena, go get cleaned up! Go take a break. Kiran, go ahead and meet me on soundstage A! We’ve got some more filming to do!” 

“Can do,” he replied. Anna hurried off. Kiran turned to follow her, but Sharena cleared her throat.

“I’m so sorry about the grabbing you thing, I should have warned you beforehand,” Sharena apologized.

“No, it’s fine. It didn’t bother me,” Kiran told her. “It was a nice touch.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah, it made it a hell of a lot convincing,” he reassured her. 

“I’m glad!” she beamed at him. “Well, I’m going to go take a nap before my next scene. Have fun with your next shoot!” 

“Yeah, you too!” he replied. He did it. He survived his first time directing porn and it wasn’t too bad. Maybe he hadn’t made a mistake by taking this job.

**Author's Note:**

> So here's a bit of other info just to clarify/rehash everything
> 
> \- Anna: founder/CEO/director  
> \- Kiran: director  
> \- Nino: receptionist (and resident cinnamon roll)  
> \- Sharena: female talent (has a contract with GHP)
> 
> and of course there will be more characters introduced later on but for now enjoy ^_^


End file.
